All The Wrong Places
by Anonymouses21
Summary: Alaska Rose Collins, a girl who has amazing talents which haven't been discovered yet, until she gets an unexpected visit and gets invited to Hogwarts. She goes for her first year and learns the most unique things yet as well as meeting life time friends and perhaps a lifetime partner. - BOOK 1: HER FIRST YEAR


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling apart from the ones which I have created. The plot also belongs to J.K. Rowling, I have just placed some twists and differences in it. I repeat, I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Collins were a very normal family. Well to people around them they were, they were just quite posh and a little secretive, since they hardly ever left to see people. Mr Ewan Collins you only saw when he went to work at 6:00 am and came back at 6:00 pm. Mrs Nora Collins you only saw when she was either watering her plants, washing the car or going out to get the groceries. The neighbors thought they were odd but they thought they were being as normal as anyone else. Sure, they'd say 'hello' to the neighbors if they ever saw them but they thought nothing of it. The neighbors still thought they were strange.

Now, little did the neighbors know that the Collins couple had a daughter which they kept hidden as much as possible because they brought her up to become someone special. She was basically a little Mary-Sue. Thanks to her parents she became a perfectionist and had to get everything right. She also had a silly case of OCD which went extremely odd when she didn't get everything the way she wanted. This little girl was called Alaska Rose Collins and she was the Collins' greatest treasure.

Alaska was a gorgeous baby girl when she was born. She was delivered by her grandmother, Anita, when Nora was in labor, since Anita trained as a midwife to deliver the baby so that the Collins wouldn't have to leave the house. However, when Alaska was born she had a small tuft of strikingly dark black hair which neither of the Collins possessed, but Anita did a DNA test and it confirmed that the child was indeed Nora and Ewans. Both thought this was a bit odd but one look at the gorgeous baby girl stopped them from worrying about it. Alaska also possessed eye-catching, bold, forest green eyes which always seemed to be lit up with a fierce flame.

After Alaska was only a couple of weeks old, her parents tragically died in a war which was truly horrifying. They'd moved Alaska to her grandmothers house to keep her safe while they died for the good of the Potters in their own house. Anita, her grandmother, raised her after that horrifying accident and when Alaska was 11, Anita finally explained to her what happened on that fateful day, how her parents managed to protect her from hard from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

Alaska went through the pain of finding out about how her parents were once beautiful people who were in fact Muggles but happened to know about the magical world since they were good friends with the Potters and ended up having a child who possessed magical abilities. Anita wasn't a witch but she knew a lot about the magical world like Alaska's parents and was able to find out as much as she needed to find out to raise Alaska in the right way, since she got help from Albus Dumbledore, the most famous wizard ever known.

Alaska stared at the letter which a large man held out in front of her. She was scared, unsure and slightly curious. The letter was a tea-stained colour which had cursive emerald green writing on it saying these words exactly:

_Alaska Rose Collins  
24 Whispering Lane  
London  
The Second Bedroom Of The House  
_

It also had a red seal on it, the seal was decorated with a shield that had 4 creatures delicately carved in to it. A snake, a badger, a raven and a lion.

"They symbolize the houses." The man explained and Alaska nodded her head in understanding. Her black hair shaking as she did so. The man smiled happily that she understood him and then continued to explain. "If you go to Hogwarts a sorting hat will be placed upon your head and look into your mind, it will decide which house you will go into for the rest of your time at Hogwarts."

"But I'm just Alaska Rose Collins, I'm 11 years old and completely..." She hesitated, trailing off as she searched her mind for a word that described her honestly. There was nothing she could think of, she definitely wasn't normal because she had made strange things happen like glasses smash when she was half-way across the room and once she'd accidentally turned herself into a wolf which had scared her grandmother.

"Unique." The man finished off for her, amusement glinting in his eyes as he mentally laughed to himself. She could feel herself getting a little defensive but she just stared at him with no emotion in her face before casting a glance at her grandmother who also seemed to be finding amusement in this awkward conversation that her granddaughter was having with a complete stranger. That reminded Alaska, why was she having a random conversation with a complete stranger? "Come on, open it." The man urged, thrusting the letter towards her, she took it out of his grasp gently and popped a fingernail underneath the seal, popping it open and pulling out the inside contents. There was two letters. She unfolded the first one and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Collins,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Alaska's eyes widened in shock. Magic existed? But since when, she thought that was just a silly fairy tale, but I guess this letter explained all the... weird... no unique things that she could do and the powers which she possessed. She was a witch, but in fairy tales, witches were bad news and villains, they weren't good, but then again I guess you could call the faerie in The Wizard of Oz a good witch...

"Um..." Alaska casted her gaze back to the man in front of her and took him in. He was big and beefy, large around the waist and was wearing brown shabby clothes. His hair was a complete mess and very long that it mixed into his beard. It was extremely wavy and a dark brown, it matched the colour of his eyes. He seemed to be quite intimidating but when you looked into his eyes you could tell that he was a big softy. Yet, she still didn't know his name.

"Hagrid." He answered her as if he could read her mind, she looked at him mouth agape and watched the amusement once again glimmer in his eyes. She heard Anita let out a little giggle which she'd tried to stifle but it ended up coming out anyway.

"Hagrid..." She tested out, not trusting her own voice. He nodded encouragingly and then gestured for her to continue with what she was going to ask. "What does it mean that 'we await your owl'?" Alaska asked hesitantly and watched at the giant mans eyes widened, his whole body stiffened up and he shot a look at Anita who smiled at him reassuringly.

"I've already sent the owl to Minerva." She smiled and Hagrid relaxed almost as soon as the words left her mouth, he let out a small cough and then straightened himself up again, brushing on some sort of invisible dust which had apparently landed on where his belly stuck out.

"Well, I should be going now. I need to make one more personal stop. I'm sorry to barge in like this Anita but since you and Minerva are close friends she wanted me to deliver this personally. I now need to make another personal stop since this ones not been getting his letters open thanks to his family which he's been put with. I have no idea why Dumbledore put him with them. They're absolutely disgraceful." Hagrid grunted and Anita let out a soft laugh before patting his upper arm.

"It's absolutely fine Hagrid, run to little Harry now. Make sure he's alright, I remember sitting with Minerva when we had to watch the house, they are dreadful people. Too snobby for my taste indeed." She agreed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Alaska watched them have a jolly conversation with amazement before Hagrid turned to her.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks then. Bye Alaska, bye Anita." He waved goodbye and then he was off out of the front door, he closed it behind him and Alaska ran to the window, kneeling down on the seat and watching him start up a strange looking vehicle and then driving it down the street before it launched up into the air and flew away. She watched in awe. This magical world was full of mysteries and it began to spark Alaska's curiosity.


End file.
